


if only they knew.

by yojin (MnM_PD)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, implied sensual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_PD/pseuds/yojin
Summary: “atsumu, is sakusa any fun as a boyfriend and on bed?”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	if only they knew.

Atsumu had been asked time and time again — over drinks, casual conversations, when he picked truth over dare, or whatever. It’s been phrased differently most of the time but the bottom line is:

How is sex with Sakusa?

They’re all curious because the man in question was described by many as a clean freak, high maintenance, aloof, and some more that makes it seem like Sakusa wouldn’t be any fun as a boyfriend and even more so on bed.

Yes, he is a clean freak. Yes, he is high maintenance. Yes, he is aloof most of the time. Though that doesn’t mean Sakusa’s not a good boyfriend. He’s even a great one at that.

Atsumu never misses his vitamins, he’s always hydrated, he’s learned the comfort of a multi-stepped skin care routine and more; he’s basically just transformed into a better representative of the male species simply because he loved Sakusa and Sakusa loved him back.

Then when they do the nasty?

Atsumu laughed at the thought as he punched the password for their apartment after his morning run. He saw Sakusa as the door opened, and he looked like he just woke up as he stretched his limbs over his head. Atsumu approached him and placed a hand on the curve of his hips, feeling his muscles move as he leaned side to side.

Sakusa gave him a peck, to which Atsumu grinned happily at as he said, “Good morning, babe.”

He leaned closer to Sakusa then pressed his chest to his, giving him a kiss that was more than a peck, and it didn’t matter that Sakusa tasted like morning breath.

“God, you’re covered in sweat and filthy.” Sakusa said, pushing him lightly as he grimaced at the damp feeling of Atsumu’s shirt under his palm.

“I know.” Atsumu muttered, his voice low as his hands trailed downwards. Sakusa met his gaze again when he ran his hand back up and dragged the hem of Sakusa’s shirt along, his fingers grazing the heat of Sakusa’s skin.

“Let’s get filthier?” Atsumu suggested with a mirthful smirk, and Sakusa sighed softly before voluntarily taking his shirt off.

Atsumu took his sweet time to eye his gorgeous boyfriend with a starving stare. He looked at the map of hickeys he has left all over his chest, some were still fresh and some were near healing. He traces a particular set of red lines on Sakusa’s toned abdomen which led to his lower back, a scratch he gave Sakusa that one time he was absolutely getting wrecked into the bed frame.

He leaned down to kiss Sakusa’s shoulders, leaving yet another bruising mark there.

“Let’s not do it on the bed or the couch though. You fucking stink.” He said as he grabbed Atsumu’s hair to pull him into an intoxicating and hard wet kiss.

Atsumu groaned as Sakusa slotted a thigh between his legs. He thought about playfully complaining on what Sakusa said, but honestly, he doesn’t really mind whether they do the do on the floor, against the wall or on top of a furniture that’s easier to wipe off. Anywhere would do as long as he gets Sakusa.

So to those asking if Sakusa’s any fun as a boyfriend _and_ on bed?

_Ha_. If only they knew.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what exactly prompted me to write this !!!!! i was in a daze and just like,,,, suddenly heard atsumu say “if only they knew” along w the image of sakusa littered w hickeys in my mind. i didn't even have a note at the beginning wc really proves i just went full speed ahead and wrote this lmao,,
> 
> i wanted to take a break from this heavy fic i was writing so i'm sorry if this was just a short bite sized fic teehee. (tbh i aimed for 100-300 words but i’m a Clown).
> 
> anyway, hope that was ..... cute? hfhfhf thank u for reading !!


End file.
